When The Doves Cry
by Contradicting contradictions
Summary: Andy is back and she is an idependent woman. Her a Reid are playing a fickle game, trying to one up each other. What happens when an old foe gets involved and things turnnd dangerous? Reid/OC. Sequel to Gimmie Gimmie
1. Chapter 1: Righto

**Warning: There is a little bit of cursing in this chapter. I don't own anything, etc. You know the drill.**

Chapter One: Right-o!

_Put up or shut up, we're not wasting time again,  
The credits are rolling and we're getting lost again,  
In parking lots, to serenading sirens,  
As the blue lights bathed our smiles..._

_All Time Low – Break Out! Break Out!_

A chain of three black Dodge Chargers pulled up to the snowy, prestigious institution that is Spencer Academy. Despite the think blanket of snow on the ground the gothic buildings still oozed eeriness.

Out of the first car stepped a young woman in black jeans, a gray button up jacket and matching pumps. Her chestnut hair was in a low ponytail which swung around her neck as she looked around the familiar grounds.

"Excited to be back?" A gruff, sarcastic voice asked, surprising the girl. She had not heard him approach.

"Shut the fuck up, Josh." She glared as he flicked his cigarette butt onto the snow.

"Ladies lets move it along, eh?" A second boy emerged from the middle car. He grinned cheekily headed towards a class-room building, instead of the student center where the offices were located.

"Tristan?" The girl called after him. "It's this one."

Tristan did not seem phased, just simply changed directions with a, "Right-o!"

**Just an introduction. The second chapter will be up later tonight. **


	2. Chapter 2: Make That Two

**Warning: There is a little bit of cursing in this chapter. I don't own anything, etc. You know the drill.**

Chapter Two:

And just like James, I'll be drinking Irish tonight.  
With the memory of this last work week will be gone forever.  
Evelyn I'm not coming home tonight!  
If we're never together  
If I'm never back again  
Well I swear to god that I'll love you forever!

_Against Me! – Pints of Guinness Make You Strong_

Andy hummed along with the radio in her room, putting clothes away as Josh, her boyfriend tried distracting her.

"Hey An," He was the only one who called her An. "Do I have a scab on my chin?" His lips twisted into a demented smile due to the scar running horizontally from the edge of his cheek to the middle of his top lip, and his gray eyes shone with amusement.

"Probably," She replied without looking knowing his 'Jackass'-type nature.

"No I'm serious; come here and look." He asked. Andy complied, moving his hand from his chin to inspect it when Josh shifted, kissing Andy quickly, but deeply.

Andy pulled back quickly, picking up a sandal and throwing it at him. "You freak," She laughed. "If your going to sit on my bed, at least make it." She motioned towards the deep purple bed sheets.

As Josh went to begin, the door swung open. Loud chatter filled the room, as Andy's roommate entered. "So I went to her and was like, 'Miss Carmichael there was nothing-'"She paused seeing the strangers. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm shocked, Lynn." Andy grinned. "You don't even recognize me. I wasn't gone that long."

"Andy?" Lynn asked and she nodded. The two ran to each other, squealing and asking question after question.

"Wait," The girl Lynn was chatting with earlier interrupted. "Andy, like 'bet-girl' Andy?" Andy narrowed her eyes at the southern bell and Lynn rolled her eyes.

"Ignore Beth. She has this 'total-honesty policy' thing going right now which totally sucks, 'cause she will be _totally_ and _completely_ honest with you." Beth shrugged as if this was not an abnormal personality trait.

"Oh," Andy jumped once she saw Lynn staring at Josh curiously who was entertaining himself by flicking his lighter open and close. "This is Josh," _Click click_. "My boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you," Lynn said politely. Josh just grunted. Andy hit the back of his head softly.

"You are such a cave-man," She rolled her eyes.

"Where can a guy get a drink around here?" He ignored Andy's comment.

"Let's save it for tomorrow, babe. I have a feeling we'll need it more then." Josh nodded, muttering 'True' under his breath. "Now get out; it's girl time." Andy pecked him once. "Keep yourself," Kiss. "And Tristan," Kiss. "Out of trouble." Kiss.

Josh grinned cheekily. "Yes mam!" he gave her a mock sollute before leaving the room.

Beth and Lynn sat on the latter's bed, while Andy sat on hers. "So what is up with the new hair and the nose ring?" Lynn asked. When Andy had left in the middle of junior year she had short red hair and was sans piercings, save for her ears.

"Extensions and a dye job, darling." She smiled.

"And who is that boy? Where the hell did you pick him up?" Beth asked, seeing the similarities between Josh and Reid.

"New York: he was, well _is_ my best friend. When I went back things just seemed right, sow e went for it."

"So cute; classic love story." Beth sighed dreamily.

"So any boys for you, Lynn?" Andy asked. Lynn shook her head,

"None of them have struck me really. Or rather I haven't struck them."

Beth sighed loudly. "Lynn these boys are blind and shallow. Just because they cannot appreciate your beauty doesn't mean it isn't there. Hell if I were going that way I would fuck you!"

"Make that two!" Andy raised her hand.

"Oh, it is going to be a good year; I can feel it. We are _seniors_, there is no homework over Thanksgiving break, and Andy is back with a boy-toy!" Andy giggled, missing moments like these with her old friend and roommate.

"Well it _is_ senior year. Of course it's going to be awesome." Beth twanged. "Maybe now that Andy is back we can catch a Son's eye."

"Oh no," Andy shook her head. "I am all 'Son-of-Ipswich'ed out!" Beth laughed.

"You've had a year away from them!"

"If you ever date one you'll understand."


	3. Chapter 3: Blue Eyes

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
No one knows what it's like  
To be hated  
To be fated  
To telling only lies _

_The Who-Behind Blue Eyes_

"Here is your schedule and a map of the school encase you forgot where some rooms are. You need all your teachers to sign this," The secretary said kindly handing over a slip of paper. "And return it after school.

"This is a list of sports, clubs, and after school activities. I think that is it. If you have any questions just stop by." She smiled at Andy, handing her pass.

"Thanks," Andy said grabbing the pass an walking into the humanities and social studies building. Her Mary -Janes were the only sound in the halls. She walked into room 142, her American Government class. The teacher, a wiry man with glasses that slid down his nose turned to Andy.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm Andrea Graydon. I just transferred back." Whispers erupted throughout the room set up like a lecture hall.

"Ah, yes. I heard you would be returning.," The teacher slid his glasses back up. "I'm Mr. Ploid. Take a seat wherever you find an open seat and take out a notebook." Andy nodded, walking up the steps, feeling the looks of her classmates. She sat in the middle of the room towards the end of the row.

"Now the founding fathers wrote our constitution based on the complaints of the American colonists: true or false, Mr. Abbot?"

"True," Aaron Abbot replied. Instead of taking notes Andy lowered her head, deciding to get the toes from Lynn.

Two periods later and Andy met up with Josh. "Hey babe," He greeted her with a kiss. "How are your classes?" He asked as they walked towards AP physics together.

"Hard as shit and absolutely exhausting. Yours?"

"About the same." The couple walked into their designated class room and handed their slips to the teacher.

"I'm Mrs. Dippo. Miss Graydon please sit next to Miss Wenham," A thin blonde girl looked up at the mention of her name and smiled widely. "And Mr. Clan you can sit next to Mr. Abbot." Andy watched as Josh groaned, knowing Aaron's reputation from his girlfriend.

"Hi!" Andy was pulled out of her thoughts by Sarah. "I'm Sarah. What's your name?"

"Andy. Nice to meet you." The two shook hands and Sarah began to fill Andy in on work and the class policies. "We have a big project due at the end of the semester. We are partners so I can make you a copy of the information sheet and bring it to class tomorrow."

"Sounds perfect." Andy smiled, despite her desire to cry at the large amount of work she had to do that night.

Andy walked down the corridor that lead to the boys dorm rooms on a mission to find Josh and his notes for English. She knocked on room 268, the same room Josh texted her. She waited a moment until it swung open revealing a familiar pair of blue eyes.

"Andy?" The boy asked in shock, his eyes wide.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry. I'm looking for my boyfriends room. He must have hit the wrong key when he texted me or something."

"Who is your boyfriend?" He asked.

"Josh Clan," Andy replied blushing slightly. Who was he going to tell that tit-bit of information to?

"He is next door. Rooms with that really weird Tristan kid?"

Andy laughed, "Yeah, that is them. Thanks Tyler. It was nice seeing you again." Andy turned slowly walking away.

"You too," He mumbled quietly to himself as he closed the door to his room.


	4. Chapter 4: Serious Issues

**Warning: There is a little bit of cursing in this chapter. I don't own anything, etc. You know the drill.**

_Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
That's O.K., lets see how you do it  
Put up your dukes, let's get down to it!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Fire Away!_

_Pat Benetar-Hit Me With Your Best Shot_

He couldn't believe it; she was back. After everything Reid had put her through Andy decided to return to Spencer and with a boyfriend no less. He looked up from his World Government book to the sound of a key rattling in the door and smiled in greeting as Reid entered.

"Hey, Baby Boy, what's new?" Tyler just shrugged, avoiding eye contact as he pretended to read his book. "What's going on that you are hiding from me?" Reid grinned with an evil glint in his eyes.

"I'm not hiding anything, man. You're paranoid," Tyler snapped his book shut, sliding it onto his bedside table.

"You are _shit_ at lying, you know?" Reid grinned before pouncing on Tyler and wrestling him into a headlock. "Come one, Baby Boy, tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing, dude! Let me go!" Tyler screamed trying to swat Reid's face in hope of getting set free. Reid did not reply, but added a noogie into the mix as well.

"Ouch, shit man. Let go of me!"

"Not until you tell me what your hiding from me!"

"Fine, but let me go first!" Reid consented and released Tyler who immediately set on getting his hair back into place. "Okay, there isn't really any easy way to say this, so I am just going to," He paused.

"Oh my God!" Reid exclaimed. "You're gay aren't you? I knew it! You know man, I accept your decision, but you better not be creeping on me in the showers after swim practice or there will be some serious issues."

"Oh get over yourself," Tyler rolled his eyes. "I'm not gay and even if I were I wouldn't look at you; you aren't my type." Reid laughed. "Okay so," Once more Tyler was interrupted as the door swung open revealing the one person who the two men never expected, Andy. "Andy is back." Tyler said weakly.

"Is everything okay in here? You guys were getting pretty loud; we could hear you through the walls." She said eying the two boys suspiciously.

"Andy?" Reid asked in shock. "Why did you come back?"

"What you thought I would never come back or get over the fact that you royally fucked me over? Surprise, Reid. You don't control my destiny. Only I do that."

"Andy, babe you okay?" Josh asked coming into Reid's view.

"_Babe_?" Reid spat out.

"Yes Reid. Like I said, you don't control my destiny. I'm dating Josh now." She did not seem phased to be in the presence of her ex-boyfriend and lover, however the two men were eying each other warily.

"Wait, is this the Reid you told me about?" Josh asked and Andy nodded. In three long strides Josh crossed the room and punch Reid square in the eye. "That's for causing Andy as much pain as you did. Do you have any idea what she had to go through because of you?"

"Do I care?" Reid spat, trying to maintain his cool. "Who are you to judge me? Nothing except a white trash piece of shit from Brooklyn!" The two boys went at it, getting in as many hits as they could. Andy began screaming for them to stop as Tyler intervened.

"Josh," Andy spoke softly. "I think it's time we go." Josh nodded, turning around, but not before shooting one more deadly look at Reid and Tyler.

"Yeah go spread your legs for him too, you little slut!" Reid yelled as Andy slammed the door, causing the desk lamps to shake on their perch.

"Who the fuck does he think he is?" Josh fumed in the next room over as Andy tried to wipe the blood off his face. "Calling you a slut like that! I should strangle him in his sleep."

"Josh, it doesn't matter. It's just Reid; he's an idiot." She sighed. "Besides, I thought we said no fights here."

"Come on, Andy. You can't expect me to stand by while people throw insults at you like that, can you?"

"I can and I do! I told you it would be like this and you didn't believe me." Andy rubbed her temples and sighed. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow in class." She walked out of the room, leaving Josh and Tristan to themselves.

Josh turned to Tristan who grinned and sang, "Naughty, naughty, Josh sure is doughty." Josh just threw a pillow at his roommate and rolled over, facing the wall.

Andy strolled into her room where Lynn was sitting on her bed, laptop on the covers typing away. "Hey, girl. What's new?"

"Josh and Reid just tried to beat the shit out of each other." Lynn almost dropped her laptop.

"For real? Oh man, why didn't you call me! I wanted to see that fight so badly!" Lynn cried, throwing her hands in the air.

"Hey, I'm upset here! Isn't it your job as the roommate to make me feel better?"

"Eh, technically, but I have this massive paper to write and it is due tomorrow morning. Sorry," Lynn smiled sympathetically.

"Its fine-don't worry about it. I'm going to go to bed anyway; I'm really tired."


	5. Chapter 5: I'm not wearing pants

_Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
(Turn and face the strain)  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Just gonna have to be a different man  
Time may change me  
But I can't trace time_

_Changes-David Bowie_

Andy woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. Squinting her eyes at the bright sun streaming through her window she felt hung-over. She dressed slowly, taking her time so as not to jostle her head too much.

"What the hell happened to you?" Lynn asked walking in the room freshly showered.

"I have the worst migrane; I took three advil and nothing so far." Andy explained.

"Do you want me to take notes for you?"

"Nah, thanks though. I can't miss a day already…shows a lack of character and drive or some shit according to my father." Lynn looked on shocked; the old Andy would never have cursed.

Andy walked into her AP English class and groaned. All four brothers of Ipswitch were in the class; hell for her. Tyler elbowed Caleb to get his attention. At first he seemed pissed at his study being interrupted but when he saw Andy he smiled kindly.

"Class, this is Miss Graydon; she is joining us from New York City where she just got off broadway!" Mrs. Shim said excitedly. "Now, Andrea you can take a seat right next to Aaron. Aaron if you could please raise your hand so Andrea knows where to sit."

"It's okay," Andy started. "I've been here before. I know _all_ about Abbot. And I prefer Andy, please."

"Hey there Andy. How've you been?" Aaron said eying her.

"Piss off Abbot. You're still a piece of shit." She heard a snort from behind her and saw Pouge trying to stifle a laugh.

"She always was out of your league." He commented.

"Fuck off, Parry."

"Language. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Andy commented.

"No, but I can kiss you with it."

"Sure you could, if you want to die."

"New has it that you got your sassy pants on today girl." Lynn said sitting next to Andy in the lunch room.

"I'm not wearing any pants." Andy replied simply looking down at her skirt.

"Technicalities." Lynn shrugged. "So have you talked to Josh at all today?" Andy shook her head. "Why not? The poor guy's in anguish."

"Eh, he'll live. He's been through worse with me." Andy simply shrugged it off.

"Jeez, harsh shit."

He looked on, invisible, from above. From what he could tell _she_ was already succumbing to the effects of his spell. _Her_ head bothering _her_ all day. The roommate would be a problem he knew, far too nosy and intrusive, but easily fixed none-the-less. _He_ was still in love with _her_. He knew it. _His_ eyes rarely strayed from _her _form. He smiled a thin-lipped smile and floated away.

"That headache still hasn't left you?" Lynn asked worriedly. Two days had passed since Andy had woken up with it and it had only become worse. Chills now joined the headache. "Maybe you should go to the infirmary."

"I can't; I have this paper due tomorrow and I have to get it done. Professor Yeats said no exceptions...including nurses notes." Andy sighed, tightening her sweatshirt around her thin form.

A knock interrupted the brief moment of silence. "It's open!" Andy yelled from her bed.

"Hey there stranger," Caleb smiled walking in. "How have you been?"

"Shitty." Was the short reply.

"Why?"

"Because Yeats is an asshole and I'm dying."

Caleb looked shocked at Andy's colorful language; she never cursed before she left for broadway. "So how was New York?"

"No offense Caleb, but I am dying and I _have_ to get this paper done. How does coffee sound? Tomorrow at three? I'll buy."

"Sounds like a date." Caleb smiled and walked out of the room.

"You still got it girl." Lynn smiled.


	6. Chapter 6: How can you be a fake slut?

_What? Is that all you got to say?  
What what? You're rubbing me the wrong way  
See all this moving  
But I don't … what to say  
Shut up your chatter  
I need for you to go away_

And all I ever hear is ay ya ya ya ya  
You're talking way too much  
I can't even hear me now  
All this noise is messing with my head  
You're in my head, get outta my head  
Outta my, outta my head  
Get outta my head  
Outta my, outta my head  
Outta my, outta my head  
Just what I said, what_  
_

_Outta My Head (Ay Ya Ya) – Ashlee Simpson_

Andy knew this would be an impending fight; it always was with Josh. Trying to explain that she was going to get coffee with one of the most attractive students at Spencer was not going to go over well, this she knew.

"No!"

"Josh you don' t even know him."

"I don't need to. He's friends with that piece of shit next door and that says a lot about him."

"You know what, Josh?" Andy sighed running a hand through her hair. "I have had it with you trying to control me. I make my own decsions and I don't need you to be my father. "Keep this up and you'll be riding solo." With that she walked out of the dorm and towards the local coffee shop her and Caleb had agreed upon.

"Hey there good looking!" Andy smiled as she walked in. Caleb was already sitting at a booth, a

fresh cup of coffee in his hands. "How have you been?"

"Not so bad, and yourself?"

"I've been better. So what's new in your life? What did I miss after I left?" Andy asked after ordering from a barista.

Caleb paled. Could she know? No one was supposed to know about Chase outside of the Sons and their girlfriends. "Hello…earth to Caleb." Andy was waving her hand in front of his eyes as if trying to wake him from a trance.

"Sorry, I spaced out." He chuckled.

"I noticed." Andy said, blowing lightly on her coffee before taking a sip.

"Well I have a girlfriend, she said she met you; Sara? She's in your physics class."

"Oh yeah, she's so nice. You know me, math isn't my thing and physics is all freakin' math. She's saved my butt a few times." Andy explained chuckling. "How long have you two been dating?"

"About a year or so."

"Kate and Pouge still together?"

"Is that a serious question?" The two laughed at the old joke; they knew that the pair would never split, until death do them part, even if they did not.

"And…Reid? Has he been dating at all?" Andy asked hesitantly.

"I wouldn't really call it 'dating'," Caleb said using finger quotes. "He has his little flings or whatever he calls them, but nothing serious. Nothing like you Andy."

"Aw, shucks, you're making me blush." Andy laughed. Suddenly another wave of pain washed over her head and she rubbed her forehead, and closed her eyes.

"You okay?" Caleb asked concerned.

"Yeah, I've been having these massive headaches lately and I can't figure out what is going on. It's so weird; like it's here one minute and gone the next." Andy dug in her purse and took out two Advil. "But whatever, life sucks, I'm used to it."

Revenge was all that was on his mind. He was going to use _her_ like a pawn in a game of chess; a

necessary sacrifice. It was a shame, he decided that _she_ must die, for _she_ had such a pretty face. Technicalities he reminded himself. Technicalities.

"Hey bitch, we're going out tonight." Lynn called to Andy as she walked into the room. "Nicky's; we're leaving in an hour and a half. Go shower up."

"You know what Lynn, I'm really not feeling it tonight. This headache won't go away and we all know Nicky's is _not_ where you go when you need some quiet."

"You need to get out and be away from your boyfriend. C'mon, we'll get dressed up, eat some food, play a little pool, dance a little. We'll be fake sluts…nothing wrong with faking it."

"What the hell can you be a fake slut?" Andy laughed.

"You flirt with them but don't take them home. It's like playing hard to get, only you're not playing." Andy simply rolled her eyes and walked to the shower. There was no winning this battle.


	7. Chapter 7: Tough Luck

**Warning: There is a little bit of cursing in this chapter. I don't own anything, etc. You know the drill.**

_Get caught in the race_

_Of this crazy life_

_Trying to be everything can make you lose your mind_

_I just w  
anna go back in time_

_To American honey, yea_

_American Honey-Lady Antebellum _

"This place hasn't changed one bit." Andy smiled looking around the crowded bar. The same old jukebox was in the corner, pumping out music, a few couples were dancing on the makeshift dance floor while the rest either played pool, or sat at the few tables or the bar eating and enjoying the ambience.

"Nope, sure hasn't." Lynn grinned grabbing Andy's hand and dragging her through the crowd and to the bar. "Nicky my man, two Miller Lights in celebration for my girls return!" The bald bartender turned, smiling at Lynn's antics.

"Nice try; how about a coke?"

"How about a Jack and coke?" Lynn retorted.

"How about a coke?

"Coke it is," Lynn gave up defeated. "I thought he'd finally given up on trying to keep me from drinking." She frowned throwing some peanuts into her mouth.

"He's never going to give it up. You've been trying to get him to serve you for years. I doubt he'll give you anything when you _do_ turn 21." Andy laughed. "Hey, Nicky, what's new?" She said turning to him as he set the two drinks on the bar.

"Not much, girl. You left us for the big shots. Why the hell did you come back?" He smiled.

"To see you good-looking!" The three laughed easily falling into their old routine.

"This rounds on the house, girls. Enjoy!" The two girls shouted their thanks back to him as they approached a table and sat down.

"Is it weird being back?" Lynn asked sipping slowly from her straw.

"Not really. It's like I never left when we do things like this." Andy smiled fondly at her roommate. Lynn was always there for her.

"How is your headache?"

"What headache?" Andy replied jokingly. In reality she was feeling worse than ever, but wouldn't ruin this night of fun for Lynn. It was the first time since school had begun that she was able to go out and socialize. "Come on, let's go play some pool." The two got up and carried their drinks over to the last available pool table and quickly racked the balls.

"Have you gotten any better or do you still suck?" Lynn asked as she went to break.

"Still suck," Andy laughed. She frowned suddenly, remembering how Reid had tried to teach her how to play. The way his hands felt on her hips and over her own as he guided her shots.

"Hello, earth to Andy." Lynn laughed as she waved her hands in front of Andy's eyes.

"Sorry, I zoned out." Andy smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah I noticed. It's your shot by the way; I'm stripes." Andy nodded, taking the stance Reid had taught her. She had her shot perfectly lined up when a blast of cold air hit her in the face. She looked up and her eyes connected with a familiar pair of blue ones. Then, her world went black.

When she woke up the same pair of blue eyes were warmly staring at her. "You know, some people would consider the fact that you're staring at them like that really unnerving."

"Good thing you're not just any girl then." He grinned. "How are you feeling?"

"Fantastic. Where am I?"

"The hospital. The guys and I took you there after you fainted. The Doctor ran some tests, but couldn't figure out why you fainted so they want to keep you overnight for observation." Andy sighed but nodded.

"Is Lynn or my dad here? What about the rest of the guys?"

"They're all here. It was my turn to see you but I'll go and let them know you woke up. Your dad has been pacing all night." He explained as he went to leave the room.

"Hey, Tyler," He turned around. "Thanks." Moments later it sounded like a stampede of wild animals was running loose in the hospital. Lynn and her father rushed into the room, their faces white with worry.

"Thank God you're okay, Andy!" Her father cried hugging his daughter tightly.

"I'm fine Dad. Don't worry about me. I'm tough." Andy smiled nudging her father lightly.

"I know, baby." He smiled back at her. "Lynn says you haven't been feeling well lately. What's been going on? You aren't pregnant are you?"

"Oh my God, no! You don't have to worry about that, trust me. Every time Josh and I have sex we use a condom. Plus I'm on birth control, remember?" Her father cringed.

"I really don't want to hear about your sex life, honey. You're making it very hard for me to live in denial and believe you're still a little girl."

"Oops, sorry." Andy laughed.

"So punk, because you decided to faint as soon as the sons came in, they thought it was necessary to come with you to the hospital. Including the bastard."

"Lynn watch your language!" Andy's father reprimanded lightly.

"Sorry, sir, but I know you aren't happy about it either. You should've seen him Andy. I've never seen Reid look so uncomfortable before. And your father looked like he wanted to strangle the poor kid."

"There is nothing 'poor' or 'unfortunate' about Reid. Dad, I almost wish you did strangle him. It would make my life so much easier."

"Sorry kiddo, tough luck."

.com/nickys/set?id=38087069: Andy's outfit for Nicky's


	8. Chapter 8: It's Andrea To You

**Warning: There is a little bit of cursing in this chapter. I don't own anything, etc. You know the drill.**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a million years. School has been kicking my ass and finals are coming up, so it is more hectic than ever. I go on break in two weeks so that mean a month free where I can update all the time! Review please! **

Once I ran to you (I ran)

Now I'll run from you

This tainted love you've given

I give you all a boy could give you

Take my tears and that's not nearly all

Oh...tainted love

Tainted love

Soft Cell- Tainted Love

Outside of Andy's room the four Son's of Ipswich were sitting in the hospitals uncomfortable plastic chairs that were an unsightly shade of blue. Tyler had just come from Andy's hospital room and took Lynn's vacated seat next to Caleb.

"So she woke up?" Caleb asked. Tyler nodded.

"She is really pale though. She looks like she hasn't slept or eaten in a few days." Tyler explained. Seeing Andy laying in that bed frightened him; he had never seen her look so weak and helpless.

"She'll be find, Baby Boy." Pouge reassured him. "She's a tough girl. She can manage anything thrown at her." After that the Doctor in charge of Andy's care entered the room with a large folder filled with Andy's information. Seconds later, Lynn exited the room at sat in the last empty chair.

"Her test results are in. I figured I would let her and her dad hear them before they decided if they wanted to share." The boys nodded and Reid ran his fingers through his blonde hair. He should be in there with her, comforting her and telling her everything would be okay, like that time last year when she got the flu…

"You bastard!" Reid was suddenly ripped away from his thoughts as a hand picked him up as if he was a doll and slammed him against the wall. "How dare you touch my daughter again after what you did to her! I swear to God I will kill you!" Reid looked up and saw Mr. Graydon, eyes red with fury as he threatened his daughters ex.

"What are you talking about ? I've barely seen Andy since she came back to Spencer!" Reid defended himself. What the fuck had she told her father to make him so angry?

"You have no right to call her that name! It's Andrea to you."

"Mr. Graydon," Caleb interjected, his voice annoyingly calm as always. "Put Reid down, and tell us what's going on. Maybe we can fix it." _Fucking Golden Boy_, Reid thought bitterly to himself, _always has to come up with a solution to make everyone happy._

"There is no fixing this situation, it's forever!" He cried, releasing Reid and tugging at the ends of his hair. Andy's father had turned into a mad man.

"She is pregnant, after she swore to me she was always safe. And after she found out she asked me to get Reid. That means it is your fucking baby!" Reid was shocked. Andy was pregnant? There was no way, she was too smart for that.

"Mr. Graydon, with all do respect I swear to you that baby is not mine. I always use a condom, and I haven't seen Andy for more than a few minutes since she came back. _I swear_."

"It's true, Mr. Graydon," Tyler interjected. "Reid hasn't been sleeping with anyone lately, and trust me if he was I'd know-he is my roommate after all."

Mr. Graydon just stayed there, hands in his hair and tears starting to form in his eyes. "My beautiful baby, life ruined because she got pregnant." Caleb offered Mr. Graydon his seat and turned to Reid.

"Go see her. See what she has to say. There has to be a reason she wanted to see you as soon as she found out." Reid nodded and walked into the room. Tyler was right, he thought seeing her frame on the bed curled in a ball. She did look like she hadn't slept in days.

"Ace?" he called out. Andy rolled over quickly, eyes red from crying and let out another sob when she saw Reid. "Ace, what is going on?"

"I'm fucking pregnant Reid. That is what's going on. How did this happen? I haven't had sex with Josh in _months_ and according to the doctor I'm six weeks." Reid sat on the chair next to her bed and carefully held her hand.

"I don't know Ace. Why did you want to see me after you found out? I mean, it has to be Josh's somehow. Wouldn't you want to see him?"

"Because, I know you are involved somehow," Andy said.

"Excuse me? I am pretty sure I haven't slept with you in a year." Reid said slightly offended.

"I had this dream. I was in the dorm at Spencer and you were there, explaining something serious to me but I can't remember what. Something about the history of Ipswich." Reid froze, could it be that she had found out? "And then you disappeared and this weird guy I've never seen before was there. And he slept with me, and told me that together we would take over Ipswich. That together our baby would be the link to him getting revenge on the Sons of Ipswich and my revenge on you. He told me that he would continue to keep an eye on me, and that I would be able to tell because I would feel like someone was watching me when no one was around.

"His name was Chase, Reid. Who is he, and what the fuck is going on?" Andy asked. "I am so confused and lost. I don't know what to do. I can't have a baby at this age, but he told me if I got an abortion he'd kill me and everyone I care about."

"Excuse me for a second," Reid stood. This was just too much for him. How had Chase come back and found out about Andy. He walked into the hallway and motioned with his head for the guys to join him slightly down the hall from a still distraught Mr. Graydon.

"It was fucking Chase," Reid growled. "He came to her as an incubus and got her pregnant. He thinks that this baby is the way to take us down."

"If she gets an abortion that will end the Collin's line forever though." Caleb explained rationally and Reid shook his head.

"He told her that if she got an abortion he'd kill her and everyone she loves. I wouldn't really put it past the sick fuck." Caleb sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"I think it is time we told Andy everything, and Reid I think you should do it."


	9. Chapter 9:Harry Potter got me knocked up

**As promised here's the next chapter, fairly soon after the previous one. I'm home for break so expect updates a little more often. I am looking for someone to possibly beta my stories; if you're interested message me please. Enjoy and happy Chrismahanakwanza!**

**Warning: There is a little bit of cursing in this chapter. I don't own anything, etc. You know the drill.**

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison_

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

_Katy Perry-E.T._

Reid rubbed his eyes tiredly, trying to smooth out what seemed to be the permanent frown lines on his forehead. The boys had sent Lynn back to the dorms after they found out the news, telling her that Andy was fine, but they needed to speak with her privately and that it would be quite some time until she would be ready for visitors.

Tyler walked up to his brother, two cups of hospital coffee in his hands and pushed one towards Reid, who reluctantly took it. How could he drink coffee at a time like this? Reid was the first to enter Andy's hospital room, his three brothers following as they all took seats around her bed. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying and there was an empty box of tissues in her hands.

"Andy," Caleb started. "I'm so sorry you got involved in this. If we had known we would have sent you away or done something to protect you." Andy's eyes were unfocused as she stared blankly into the corner of the room. "Reid is going to explain everything to you and answer all of your questions. The rest of us are going to leave and give you some privacy, but I have to warn you, if you tell anyone our secret," Caleb paused, not wanting to frighten the already fragile girl. "Well let's just say it is not a secret to be shared." He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead before leaving, Pouge and Tyler following.

The two that remained in the room stayed silent, Andy continuing to stare at the corner of her room and Reid fiddling with his fingers. Finally, Reid gathered up the courage to speak.

"Andy, are you ready to hear the story? It is kind of intense, but it's necessary for you to know now, now that Chase got you pregnant."

"Chase didn't get me pregnant. It was just a dream." Her voice was flat and her eyes did not even blink as she spoke.

"That is part of the story; it wouldn't be the first time someone was impregnated by an incubus. Chase's Great-great-great-great-great grandfather did the same thing." Reid explained. "Are you ready?" Andy turned her gaze to rest on Reid's handsome face and she nodded, breathing deeply.

"Okay, so I don't know how much you know, so I am just going to start from the beginning. When Europe was colonizing America in the 1600s, five families collectively founded the Ipswich colony in Massachusetts: Danvers, Simms, Garwin, Parry, and Putnam. Very soon, however, the witch hunts began and what many do not know is that they actually started here in Ipswich, with the accusation of John Putnam by Agnes Goodwin Pope. He was found guilty and sentenced to death by hanging."

"Why are you telling me this?" Andy asked. "What could this possibly have to do with anything?"

"Just keep listening and you'll see. After Putnam died, the remaining four families formed a covenant of silence in order to protect themselves. They would tell no one, expect for their spouse and children to ensure that their bloodlines continued.

"As for Goody Pope, she claimed that John Putnam came to her, as an incubus and she became pregnant ten months after her husband had died. John Putnam is Chase's ancestor, and the fifth bloodline never died out.

"When you were gone, Chase transferred in. He seemed like a nice enough guy, but turns out he was addicted to the power and wanted Caleb to will him his share after he ascended. Caleb beat him, but we never found the body so we were never sure."

The wheels were turning in Andy's head, and suddenly her head hurt much more. "Back up for a second; what is ascending and this power thing? All you've explained to me is that my potential baby-daddy had an equally fucked-up family."

Reid sighed, knowing that this was going to be the hardest part for him to explain. Growing up with the power, he simply accepted it, never really thinking about its meaning or origins, questions he was sure Andy would want the answer to. "The five families that founded the Ipswich colony in the 1600s had powers: magical powers of sorts. They could do whatever they pleased, and when that happens we say they 'use'. You can always tell when someone is using because their eyes turn black, like the entire thing.

"It seems like a great gift, but the power is more of a curse. Each generation there is only one who receives it-the oldest male. When we turn 13, we get our powers for the first time and it is like a test of sorts. When we turn 18 we ascend, and our powers fully mature. After that, they become addictive and the more you use, the more you age. Once you ascend, the power becomes linked with your life force, and each time you use it, the more you wear down your body.

"You can will your share of the power to another member of the covenant, but only if absolutely necessary, and it is against our laws."

"Why?" Andy asked hesitantly. Did Reid really just invent all of this crap?

"Because like I said, the power becomes your life."

"So what are you saying? That some crazed witch used this magic power that you and your three friends have and got me pregnant as an incubus? Why would anyone do that?"

"I'm not really sure, but like you said before, Chase said he was going to use you as revenge in your dream."

"I cannot believe you! You really just made all of that up? What the fuck is wrong with you Reid?"

"I'm not making it up-I can show you but you have to promise not to freak out." Andy nodded, humoring him. There was no way that anything like what he had just explained to her was even remotely possibly.

Reid's eyes flashed black and suddenly the flowers on her night-stand began to levitate, moving up a few feet before gently coming to rest again, as Reid's eyes returned to their normal blue. "Do you see, Ace? Do you see I wasn't lying?"

Andy did not reply but simply laid her head on the lumpy pillow. "Ace, are you okay?"

"It's just a lot to take in, you know? As if being pregnant at 18 wasn't bad enough, turns out the father is some crazed-witch who wants my ex-boyfriend and his friends dead. Just not your everyday information." Andy sighed looking over at Reid.

"What are you going to tell Josh? Won't he be upset that it isn't his?" Reid asked hesitantly.

"Josh and I broke up," Andy whispered quietly. "I don't know what I am going to tell him, or my father for that matter. It's not like I can just tell them Harry Potter got me knocked up!"

Reid hesitated, could he do it? Was he selfless enough? Not really but he could learn, he thought. Andy always was a good teacher-she used to go over his papers for him and edit them. She always gave so much up for him, and he threw it back at her, and now, he decided, was the time to make it up.

"Tell them it's mine."


	10. Chapter 10: It's a Figure of Speech!

**Warning: There is a little bit of cursing in this chapter. I don't own anything, etc. You know the drill.**

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee you go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

Because you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie

_Daniel Powter-Bad Day_

It had been three days since Andy had been discharged from the hospital and the reason for her admittance was still secret; no one but the sons and her father knew. It was still hard to believe Reid had come up with the idea of telling people that the baby was his. Andy was unsure if she wanted people to think that they were back together after everything that had happened with the bet and Josh.

Of course everyone at Spencer knew that Andy and Josh were no longer an item and the rumor mill was running double time. Everyone believed that Andy had either left Josh for Reid or Josh became jealous of Reid and dumped Andy. Both were ridiculous. She knew if anyone learned that it was partially a jealousy issue involving _Caleb_ it would all be over.

Lynn of course refused to let it go. The two girls were roommates and Lynn thought that the two needed to know everything about their lives. Andy was hesitant to give Lynn a straight answer, at least until she had discussed things with Reid more fully.

Today was the day, she decided, to confront Reid and find out what was going on in his head. After her last class, Andy walked up to the second floor and knocked on 268, waiting for someone to answer. Familiar blue eyes greeted her and she smiled in greeting.

"He in there?" Tyler nodded and stepped aside.

"I'll give you guys a minute." With that he closed the door and walked down the hall. Andy turned to Reid who was sitting at his desk, a textbook in his lap.

"What's up, Ace?" Reid asked without looking up from his book. Andy sighed and sat on his bed, sitting cross-legged and folding her hands on her lap.

"What am I going to do Reid?" Andy asked desperately.

"I already offered, you know that."

"I know you did, but why?" He looked over with confusion written all over his face. "What is in it for you?" She asked.

"Jesus, Andy, nothing is in it for me! You really think I want people to think I'm a baby daddy?" He was angry, she could tell, but she was angrier.

"You've already fucked me over once, Reid. So excuse me if I'm not going to let you fuck me over again, especially when I have a way to stop it!" Reid's expression softened and he sat next to Andy on the bed.

"Ace, I honestly don't know why I told you to tell people the baby was mine. I honestly don't want people thinking I'm a father and I honestly cannot be father, but after everything I put you through the least I can do for you is help you with this," He paused to look for the right word. "Burden that is only here because I was involved in your life."

Andy nodded rubbing her hands together, "I know you don't want to be a father to this child, but I would appreciate any help that you could give me. You don't need to be a _father_ per say, just a support system and if you could help me with the baby that'd be really helpful."

"Ace, I already told you I'd be the father. I may be a lot of things, but an asshole and a liar is not one of them." Andy smiled so large, she leaned over and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"You _what_?" Lynn screeched in the middle of history. Andy had just told her what had happened in Reid's dorm room the previous night.

"Is there a problem ladies?" The teacher asked.

"Not at all, Professor. Sorry." Lynn smiled politely down the lecture hall before turning back to Andy. "I cannot believe you kissed him. That goes against everything we've ever sworn to each other!"

"When did I swear anything to you regarding Reid, or any guy for that matter?" Andy asked, amusement evident in her eyes.

"It's a figure of speech, God!" Lynn huffed as the bell rang, signaling the end of class. The two girls gathered their books in their arms before walking down the rows of the classroom and into the hallway. It was their lunch period, so the girls headed towards the lunch room, gathered their food and were heading towards their regular table when a voice called out to them.

"Hey, Graydon!" Andy turned around, looking for the person. Aaron Abbot was right behind her and smirking like he had just slept with Jessica Alba.

"What the fuck do you want, Abbot?" Andy rolled her eyes. She was in no mood to deal with the prick who hated anyone involved with the sons.

"Heard you got a bun in the oven, who'd you slut yourself out for this time?" His smirk widened if even possible and the color drained from Andy's face.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you _are_ a little whore, even after Garwin fucked you over!" His voice became much louder and all of sudden it felt as if the entire cafeteria was listening.

"Andy what is he talking about?" Lynn asked quietly.

"You got yourself a bun in the oven. Spread your legs for everyone and that's what you get?" Suddenly Caleb came into Andy's line of vision.

"That's enough, Aaron. You clearly don't know what you're talking about." Caleb, in his usual Golden Boy manner tried to diffuse the tension and keep everyone happy.

"Oh so it's yours, is it Danvers?" Aaron continued. "See, she is a slut. Fucks Garwin and then his best friend!"

"The baby isn't Calebs," A new voice nearly growled the owner was so angry. "The baby is mine. And the baby isn't an _it_, Abbot." Gasps swirled around the room as everyone turned and saw a fuming Reid whose fist was clenched to his side in an effort to keep from punching Aaron.


	11. Chapter 11: Right out of Jerry Springer!

**So it's supa short and been a long time since I updated last, oops! Hope everyone had a great holiday!**

**Warning: There is a little bit of cursing in this chapter and drug use. I don't own anything, etc. You know the drill.**

"Oh em geeee!" Lynn screeched once the two girls entered their small dorm room. "I cannot believe this! It's right out of Jerry Springer! Oh, this is so exciting!"

"Glad you are getting some enjoyment out of my misery," Andy flopped onto her bed and kicked her shoes off, rubbing her aching feet.

"Sorry, love, but you have to admit this is some crazy shit." Lynn sat on her bed, legs crossed and looking over at her roommate. "So how did it happen? Garwin managed to sweep you off of your feet again and I want all of the details! Was it romantic, or passion filled hate sex that resulted in this little sucker?" Lynn gestured toward's Andy's still flat tummy.

Andy hesitated. Her and Reid hadn't discussed how this baby was made. Well duh, she mentally kicked herself, they had sex, but when and where and why? These were things that were bound to be asked. "I honestly don't know," Andy answered deciding to keep as close to the truth as possible. "It just sort of happened."

"But when? I mean you are always either here, in class, or in the library? Unless those late-night study sessions have been all about anatomy and not English?" Lynn wiggled her eyebrows giggling. Andy threw a pillow at her friend smiling lightly.

"I went to Reid and Tyler's room one night to study with Ty. He wasn't there yet so I just waited with Reid and one thing led to another. Turns out Tyler got a flat and couldn't make it." Andy surprised herself with how easily the lie spilt out. "Now sorry to leave you, my gorgeous roommate, but I have to go talk to my baby-daddy about some stuff."

"Be safe this time!" Lynn called out.

"Too late for that isn't it?" Andy said before she shut the door and walked to the room. Knocking on the door her heart was in her mouth, and Andy was not planning on enjoying this conversation at all. The door opened quickly and a familiar pair of eyes looked back at her, somewhat shocked that she was there.

"I'll just leave you two to figure out your problems," The man who answered the door said, grabbing a sweatshirt.

"No Tristan, I want you to be here for this as well if you wouldn't mind." Andy gently grabbed his arm. Her old friend nodded, replaced his sweatshirt and took a seat.

"Josh can you please look at me?" Andy's ex-boyfriend and potiental ex-best friend looked up from where he was rolling a joint, licking the paper and rolling it tightly.

"What?"

"I just want to explain. I know this is a shock to you guys, but honestly, think about how I feel? I'm having a baby, no one is going to help me, my father doesn't even know, and you two hate me." Andy's voice cracked a little. "I just want things to be back to normal again." She explained.

"What do you mean no ones going to help you?" Tristan asked. "The guy who knocked you up isn't going to help you?"

"Reid is about reliable as T-Mobile." Andy explained. "I just want you guys back, and for everything to be like it was before I went on Broadway, and Josh and I dated and broke up."

"Everything will be normal," Josh said, putting down the joint. "When we get to be the uncles." Andy smiled widely and Tristan whooped, jumping up and running over to Andy, rubbing her tummy and cooing at it.

"Yes, I'm your Uncle Tristan! Yes I am. Your Uncle Josh and I are going to teach you everything a boy's gotta know to get the ladies, yes we are."

"Tristian, the things the size of a grain of rice, max. The baby can't hear you." Josh explained opening the window and lighting up the joint.

"That's what you think! Oh, he kicked!" Josh and Andy rolled their eyes. "And stop smoking! This lady is pregnant!"

"That's okay, I have to meet Reid anyway. I'll talk to you guys later," Andy smiled. Man, she thought, it felt good to say that again.


	12. Chapter 12: Hormones Dude

**A.N. Okay, you guys know the drill. I don't own anything except my original characters.**

**Also, so so so sorry for how long its been. School is so busy lately and to be honest I haven't been feeling well lately. This story is coming to a close within the next four chapters or so, and I think I might do a sequel of the sequel. The only problem is I don't have a lot of time to update and keep up with the story, so I'm looking for someone to co-write with. Let me know if your interested! **

_**Oh, and please review! They make my day!**_

_The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

_-Fergie-Big Girls Don't Cry_

Andy closed Josh and Tristans door behind her and heard a slight shuffling sound as Tristian placed a damp towel around the door frame to keep the smell in. She smiled, remembering the paranoid light-nights the three of them had, smoking and watching movies together in New York. What she wouldn't give to have one of those nights right now, she thought.

Andy shook off her nostalgia and quickly walked one door down and knocked lightly. Reid opened the door and smiled at her. "Hey Sweets, what's doing?" He asked, stepping aside and allowing her entrance to the room.

"We need to talk," She said sitting at Reid's desk as Tyler came out of the bathroom.

"Uh-oh, four words a man never wants to hear." Tyler smirked.

"Beat it, Baby Boy. I need to talk with my girl." Reid barked and Andy shook her head.  
"No, Tyler please stay. I find Reid infuriating and might kill him if there isn't someone to stop me." Tyler laughed, nodded and sat at his desk, opening a notebook and began scribbling. "So I told Lynn how I got knocked up, and we need to keep a straight story." Reid nodded. "If anyone asks I had a project with Tyler and you answered and things just happened, okay?"

"There is one problem with that idea babe." Andy raised an eyebrow. "I kind of told Joey a different story. I told him we both got drunk and I forgot we had broken up and things just sort of happened."

"You _what_?" Andy screeched. "Reid this is going to fuck everything up! No one can know that you aren't the baby's father. There is already enough rumors going around about me!" Reid turned to Tyler and muttered, "Fucking hormones man,"

Andy was so insulted that she slapped Reid across the face, and whispered "You can go and fuck yourself 'Ace'. Don't talk to me anymore. I'll deal with this pregnancy by myself." With that she walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Dude, you are so stupid," Tyler rolled his eyes.

"What did I do?" Reid asked, honestly confused and Tyler just gave him a look before turning back to his work.

Walking down the hallways Andy felt uncomfortable and like everyone was staring at her, which of course they were. At four months pregnant Andy was beginning to show, her white shirt tighter than normal making it harder for her to breath. She had kept her word to Reid, and had not talked to him since he made the hormones comment in his room months ago.

She knew it was stupid and selfish to be so upset, and it was only proving his point that her hormones were ruling her body, but she was a stubborn person and could not admit that he was right no matter what.

"Hey girl, hey," Andy looked up from her stack of books resting in front of her in the library and saw Tristan smiling at her.

"Hey, what's going on?" Suddenly Tristan's happy face turned serious.

"We have a minor, and my minor I mean fairly big problem right now." Andy raised her eyebrow as if to say 'and that is?' "Josh got busted for dealing. The cops got called and they were talking about taking him to the station."

"Are you fucking with me right now?" Tristan shook his head sadly. "Okay, let's get going. I want to beat them there and find out what the hell is going on." With that the two of them left the library, not noticing the seemingly free floating hand hovering above the two of them.

"Andy, I owe you so much!" Josh exclaimed for the twentieth time since she had bailed him out of jail. It took five hours and $20,000 that she didn't have, but had to borrow from her father, and she was aching, tired, and cranky.

"Josh I am so pissed at you. If you open your mouth one more time I swear I will kick you in the nose and re-break it." Josh's happy demeanor dulled significantly as he looked at his ex-girlfriends frowning face and her right hand that was resting lightly over the small baby bump.

"I'm sorry Andy. You know I really do appreciate it though, right? I love you and I don't think I can ever thank you enough. I know you have a lot on your plate right now, and you really didn't need to deal with my bullshit. And you know what else I've noticed? No one has asked you how you are feeling?"

"I don't have time to worry about myself, Josh. Between doctors appointments and school I have been wiped. It doesn't help that this is all on me. I'm trying to find a place to live once I have the baby, cause my dad told me he won't have us there, and I can't keep the baby in the dorms for obvious reasons. It's just that everything is so expensive hereand I can't afford it.

"I've been seriously considering dropping out and getting a couple of jobs to start saving up." Andy admitted shocking the two boys.

"But where would you live until you found a place?" Tristan asked.

"The motel 6 down the street probably. They have really cheap rates and I have some money saved up already, so hopefully I can find something quickly."

"You know, people with degrees earn a lot more money in the long run, Andy," Josh lectured. "You should really stay in school. The baby isn't due until June right? So you can at least graduate."

"Thank you for that dad, I am aware. And yeah the baby isn't due until June, but young mothers usually have their baby early by at least a month, so that would be prime finals time, and then there is still the issue of me finding a job that I can support a baby with. And where would I keep all of the baby's stuff? Cribs and changing tables are big; they can't exactly fit inside a dorm."

"We would figure it out Andy. You know we would help you anyway we can."


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's been so long guys. Not only are finals coming up and my freshman year of college is about to end, but I also broke my wrist, so it takes me twice as long to do my homework. Also, sorry about the shortness, I can't type long with only one hand. Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 13**

Andy smiled wistfully as she walked down the open hallway in the mall looking in the clear store fronts Andy could see hoards of girls trying on prom dresses; some better looking than others. She sighed, knowing she would never get to experience her senior prom, because not only was she now seven and a half months pregnant, she also did not have the time, energy, nor money to pay for a ticket, dress, shoes, or anything required for a prom. Andy thought that if she had a daughter, she would make sure she got any dress she desired for her prom before remembering that dream was impossible.

The Sons of Ipswich had never had a daughter before, and just to rub salt into the wound the ultrasound technician had confirmed the baby was a boy. Andy turned around when someone bumped into her shoulder, and the stranger dropped a few of their shopping bags.

"Oh! I'm so sorry are you okay?" The man asked, bending down to pick up his fallen items.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks." Andy laughed at the desperation in his voice. "I'm sorry, I would help you but it's become difficult for me to bend down." She commented, looking at her swollen stomach. If she didn't know any better, Andy would have sworn she was having twins. The doctor however insisted there was one baby in the uterus and one heartbeat.

"Why can't you-"The boy began to ask when he raised his eyes and they landed on her stomach. Hazel eyes widened in recognition. "Andy? It is so good to see you! I feel like I only see you in class and then you bolt out! How are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm good Pouge, thanks. And you know, it's about time for me to start buying some baby necessities; I didn't have a shower, and I there is a fairly inexpensive infant store here. What about you?" She asked.

"Prom," he said simply, with a slight contort to his face.

"What, you're not excited for prom? It's considered a rite of passage!" Andy exclaimed.

"No, I mean I want to go and everything, but my girlfriend is freaking out and stressing me out about this whole situation."

"Yeah, we tend to do that," Andy said wistfully.

"And what about you? You going to the prom?" Andy laughed loudly, drawing the attention of several mall-goers their way.

"Yeah right! Besides the money that it costs and I don't have, who would want to go with the school whore?"

"One, you're not a whore. And two, 'it's a rite of passage!'" He said quoting her. Andy laughed and shook her head.

"Not when you have a rugrat on the way."

"Do you want to get ice cream and catch up?" Pouge asked. When he saw her hesitation he quickly added, "My treat." Andy nodded, and the two walked slowly towards the food court.


	14. Chapter 14: Sucks to suck

_'Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
seem so small_

_So Small-Carrie Underwood_

Pouge walked into Nicky's, quickly seeing his friends occupying a pool table. He strode over, kissing his girlfriend, Kate hello and then nodded hello to his best friends, his brothers. "Hey babe, where have you been? We've been waiting for like, a half an hour?" Kate asked Pouge as he wrapped his arms around her.

Pouge hesitated, not knowing if he should tell them the truth. "I uh-was at the mall looking for things for prom and I uh-ran into an old friend. Andy was there." With that sentence Reid froze mid-shot, hitting the side of the cue ball and causing him to scratch.

"Shit!" He cursed upon seeing the ball enter the corner pocket. "How's she doing?" Caleb asked, stepping forward.

"Not too well," Pouge sighed. "Not that it's really any of our business but she is really lonely. She was saying how she still hasn't gotten anything for the baby and hasn't had a shower. I don't think she wants the baby." Pouge concluded, remembering Andy's sad expression and hopeless demeanor.

"Of course she doesn't want the baby," Kate interjected. "I mean a part of her will always be connected to the child and she will love the baby in a way, but you have to think about how she got pregnant." Kat dropped her voice. "She got impregnated by the spirit of a man she's never met who is using her. She is seen as the school slut, and she has lost one of the only guys she has ever loved."

"Damn," Tyler said after a few moments of silence. "Sucks to suck." With that the brothers thought long and hard about Andy's situation, especially a blonde who was in love with said mommy-to-be.

Andy walked into her dorm room with a few bags of baby clothing with trucks and other 'boy things' on them. Throwing them into her closet Andy opened her laptop and opened a new internet tab. Logging onto her bank account, she checked her balance: $123.34. She sighed. She had spent way too much money at the mall today.

Typing in a new web address she began looking for studio, one-bedroom and two-bedroom apartments for rent in the area. Not finding anything she slammed the computer shut and sighed loudly, tears of frustration blurring her vision. With one and a half months to go, Andy had no way of providing for a young child, and knew it.

She was going to be a horrible mother; one who had their child taken from them before their second birthday and the baby forgot all about her. Andy knew that if this were to happen her baby would never know about his heritage and when his powers began to surface, he would be frightened and confused. These thoughts caused her to cry even harder, as she curled in a ball holding her baby bump.

A slight kick jarred Andy out of her stare, and she began to rub her hand in circles along her stomach. "Yes baby, I love you too. Mommy just doesn't know what to do with you right now. I just want to give everything up."

"Ah-ah-ah, now that is no way to be talking to a baby. He might get upset and turn out to be exactly like his father." Andy looked up in shock. Floating in mid-air at the foot of her bed was a young man with a round face that jogged her memory. He had crows feet near his eyes, and his hair was turning salt-and-pepper which seemed so odd considering his age, but the eyes were the exact same shape and color as Andy remembered. They were the eyes of her baby's father; the man who impregnated her during her dream.


End file.
